NetHack Fourk
Copyright note: The original content of this page was imported under CC-by-sa from the corresponding page on NetHackWiki, as of April 30 2015. See the history of that page for contributors to this page. NetHack Fourk is a variant of NetHack. Fourk is based on the NetHack 4 codebase but has a more experimental approach to game-play changes. Public Server A public server is available on nethack.xd.cm. Changes In addition to the NetHack 4 interface and AI enhancements, Fourk has made a number of gameplay changes. * Balance Adjustments ** Death drops are more common in the early game but are less common when killing many of the same kind of monster (e.g., pudding farming). ** Engraving is more reliable if done infrequently, less reliable if abused. ** Alignment record is a significant strategic concern. Notably, you no longer get alignment points for killing most monsters. You get warning messages when losing alignment. ** The chance-to-hit formula relies on skill, so restricted weapons are hard to hit with. ** Unicorn horns degrade when used to fix attribute loss. ** Certain kinds of traps do not generate on early dungeon levels. ** Arrows and darts do more damage. ** The Wizard of Yendor can change your alignment. ** Early poison attacks are less likely to kill you outright. ** Rings are easier to identify in the early game. ** Minetown is more likely to have a general store. ** Luck penalties in Sokoban do not apply if you are carrying a non-cursed luckstone or have entered the zoo and can also be dodged via hallucination. ** Wands of wishing are not rechargeable; but there are guaranteed single-use wishes in Vlad's Tower, the Wizard's Tower, and Orcus Town. ** The Backstab bonus depends on weapon skill. ** Spears are more common in the early game. ** The odds of thrown projectiles breaking decreases as your skill increases. ** Engravings do not degrade as easily, especially from non-fighting actions (such as walking). * Differentiation / Variety ** The floating eyes' passive attack does damage directly, rather than paralyzing. ** More monsters have unique attacks (e.g., pit fiends, ice devils, hezrou). ** Some monsters have been moved to different letter classes (e.g., leprechauns are lowercase i) or have changed colors (acid blobs are yellow). ** Valkyries fly and get better armor but start with a spear or war hammer instead of the sword, and some of their weapon skill caps are reduced. ** Barbarians have improved melee skill caps, and the Heart of Ahriman has an uncurse-items effect when invoked. ** Knights, Samurai, and Valkyries get strategically important items from their quests (lances, ya, and cone of cold, respectively). ** The Caveman quest text is rewritten in 4.3.0.2. ** Monkeys are better at stealing something and getting away. ** The Oracle can sell you enlightenment, and Oracle prices are reduced. ** Sokoban has more variety of levels. ** The Wizard of Yendor can get interesting items in his inventory. ** Mazes in Gehennom can now have wider corridors and/or wider walls. Occasionally, the "walls" can be made of something other than wall, e.g., lava. External Links * https://github.com/tsadok/nhfourk Source Repository * https://nethack.xd.cm Public Server (ssh nethack@nethack.xd.cm to play)